Asgardian Palace
The Asgardian Palace was the home of the Asgardian Royal Family. It notably hosted Odin's Vault and the many treasures within. As the Ragnarök occurred, the Palace was destroyed by Surtur with the rest of Asgard. History Odin's Wars 's wars of conquest]] While Odin and Hela led many wars across the Nine Realms, the gold collected during their plunders was used to massively decorate the Asgardian Palace, including the throne of the King of Asgard. The Asgardian Palace's frescoes also narrated the glorious conquests of Odin and his daughter. However, Hela's ambition and thirst for power soon outgrew Odin's. Hela rebelled against her father, massacring everyone at the Palace and trying to take the throne for herself. In response, Odin banished Hela and imprisoned her. After that, Odin decided to erase all mentions of Hela in Asgard's history, replacing the frescoes by new ones depicting Odin peacefully reigning with Frigga, Thor and Loki by his side. The valiant warriors of old, the Berserkers, as well as Fenris, were buried beneath Odin's Vault, in the depths of the Asgardian Palace.Thor: Ragnarok Aborted Coronation 's coronation ceremony]] As his sons Thor and Loki had grown into accomplished adults, Odin decided to resign from his position as King of Asgard and to leave the throne to his firstborn son Thor, trusting him with the mighty hammer Mjølnir. A somptuous ceremony was held in the Asgardian Palace. However, it was interrupted when Frost Giants, brought by Loki in an attempt to fool and eradicate them, broke into the Palace through Odin's Vault and tried to seize the Casket of Ancient Winters. However, they were defeated by the Destroyer, which did not keep Thor from devising an assault on Jotunheim.Thor War with the Frost Giants seats in the Asgardian Palace]] During the Attack on Jotunheim, Loki discovered his true nature as a Frost Giant. He confronted Odin about this in Odin's Vault, where Loki's anger and Odin's exhaustion drove the latter into the Odinsleep. As Thor had been cast out of Asgard for his unworthy behavior, Loki took the throne and the Palace as the acting King of Asgard. After the Warriors Three went to Earth to find Thor, Loki went to Odin's Vault and sent the Destroyer to kill them all. Afterwards, Loki allowed the Frost Giants, led by their king Laufey, to break into the Asgardian Palace to kill Odin. However, this was only a trick from the God of Mischief so that he could slay Laufey. Thor returned afterwards and confronted his brother, but Loki threw him out of the Palace with the power of Gungnir. After they left, Odin finally woke up and left his chambers to stop them. Following Loki's defeat, Thor met with his father at the Asgardian Palace and admitted that he was not ready to be king. Dark Elves' Invasion Following his defeat at the Battle of New York, Loki was brought back to the Asgardian Palace where Odin sentenced him to be imprisoned in the Asgardian Dungeons for the rest of his life. After the Battle of Vanaheim and securing the Nine Realms, Thor also returned to the Palace. After Jane Foster was infected by the Aether, Thor went to Earth and took her back to the Asgardian Palace so that she could be examined by Asgardian healers. Upon learning that Foster was a host to the Aether, Odin agreed to welcome her to the Asgardian Palace for her safety. deploys a protective dome around the Asgardian Palace]] In the meantime, Malekith had Algrim imprisoned in the Asgardian Palace in preparation for the Sacking of Asgard. Algrim turned into the Kurse and broke free of his cell, releasing the other prisoners as well except Loki. At the Rainbow Bridge, the Dark Elves launched a raid with their Harrow ships and assaulted the Asgardian Palace. Although Heimdall tried to deploy a protective dome around the Palace, Kurse managed to take it down from inside, permanently damaging it and enabling one Harrow to break into the Palace. During the siege, the Palace's main hall was heavily damaged and Queen Frigga as well as many Einherjar were killed by Malekith and his soldiers. Odin's throne was also damaged by a Black Hole Grenade thrown by Malekith. Enraged by the loss of his mother and the danger threatening Foster, Thor decided to secretly release his brother from prison and reclaimed the Harrow which had crashed into the Palace's hall to fly to Svartalfheim. There, Loki faked his death and returned to the Asgardian Palace before taking the appearance of Odin and ruling in his place after exiling his father on Earth.Thor: The Dark World Hela's Return seizes the throne of Asgard]] Following Odin's death, the Goddess of Death Hela broke free of her prison and went back to Asgard after casting out her brothers to Sakaar. After killing the Warriors Three and defeating an entire army of Einherjar, Hela seized the Asgardian Palace and the throne of Asgard, revealing the ancient frescoes depicting the true version of Asgard's history. Hela then went to Odin's Vault and used the Eternal Flame to revive her loyal Berserkers and her wolf Fenris. and Hela fight in the Asgardian Palace]] As a resistance force tried to break into the Palace after Hela seized the throne, Hela sent her Berserkers to crush the rebellion and named Skurge her Executioner. After discovering that Hofund had been stolen, Hela ordered the Asgardians to gather in front of the Palace so that she would execute them one by one until the sword's location was disclosed to her. When one Asgardian chose to comply, Hela and Skurge left the Palace. In the meantime, Thor infiltrated the throne room and attracted Hela's attention by knocking the ground with Gungnir. Hela came back and ordered Thor to give her the throne, after which the two Gods began to fight. Hela was ultimately thrown out of the Palace when Thor fully awakened his powers. Destruction is revived and destroys the Asgardian Palace]] After the Battle of the Rainbow Bridge, Thor and Loki figured out that the only way of defeating Hela was causing Ragnarök. Loki went to Odin's Vault and used the Eternal Flame on the Crown of Surtur, reviving the fearsome Fire Demon. Having recovered his full might, Surtur laid waste on Asgard and destroyed the Asgardian Palace. Time Heist Five years after the Snap event, the Avengers initiated the Time Heist to reverse the effects of the snap; Thor and Rocket Raccoon traveled back to Asgard in 2013 to obtain the Reality Stone during the Second Dark Elf Conflict. While Rocket drained the Aether from Jane Foster's body, Thor spied on his mother in the Asgardian Palace. The two conversed one last time before Thor and Rocket returned to the present timeline with the Aether.Avengers: Endgame Known Residents *Odin *Frigga *Hela *Thor *Loki *Various Einherjar *Jane Foster (briefly) Layout The Asgardian Palace is an enormous structure connected to the rest of Asgard. It contains many bedrooms, chambers, and corridors, as well as other rooms. It contains Odin's Throne room. Below it lies the Asgardian Dungeons. Gallery LokiImpersonatingOdin-TTDW.png|Odin's Throne Room Friggaschamber2.jpg|Frigga's Chambers Herroom1.png|A guest room within the Palace Thor Jane Loki Sif.jpg|Thor, Jane Foster, Loki, and Sif on one of the balconies Thor-dark-world-movie-screencaps com-1180.jpg|Odin and Thor on one of the balconies overlooking the training facilities for the Einherjar Asgard - Thor (The Dark World).png Asgardian Shield.png Asgard - Force Field.png Force Field - Asgard.png Asgard (AoS 1x08).png Asgard (Agents of SHIELD 1x08).png Thor3-01773.jpg 2013.png Trivia *The palace has an organ shape resembling the Hallgrímskirkja, or Church of Hallgrímur, the Lutheran parish church in Reykjavík, Iceland. References Category:Locations Category:Thor (film) Locations Category:Thor: The Dark World Locations Category:Thor: Ragnarok Locations Category:Comics Locations Category:Avengers: Endgame Locations